


I Think I Found It In You

by gooffgun



Category: Babii, Thai Actor RPF, offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Meet-Cute, Prom, Short, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooffgun/pseuds/gooffgun
Summary: Gun hates prom and so is the thought of going to one. Forced to join the event, he forgot that he needed a date. And he only met his date few minutes before the program starts right in front of the registration table. They both had no choice. Gun hates prom...or so he used to.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I Think I Found It In You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fiction that I got the idea from seeing a different fandom's prom fic. OffGun? In prom? I'd say yes to that. Enjoy reading as much as I enjoy fantasizing and yearning over this as I write it.

******** ____

**____ **

Proms are stupid. It’s a waste of money and time. It’s just an excuse to wear uncomfortable clothes and be in a big hall surrounded by people you think you know. A reason to stay up late and “interact” and dance and a bunch of things only extroverts enjoy. They say it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity. They say high school isn’t high school if you did not experience prom. But honestly, you really have nothing to lose. 

It’s only “memorable” if you have the best people around you. If you wanna be with your friends or lovers, why not just take them on dates? Why spend bucks for a fancy clothing you’d only wear once and keep it in your closet for God knows how long? Why? What’s all the fuss about proms and dances and social gatherings?

“So, Gun, what color will you be wearing for the prom?” Puimek said while the teacher’s having a discussion regarding the upcoming prom.

“I don’t know. Is that even necessary?”

“Duh. You don’t wanna be looking like a person going on a Halloween on Christmas day. That’s why the word “theme” exists,” Jane answered as she copies the writings on the whiteboard in front.

“I don’t know. I’ll think about it,” Gun said stoically. 

“You’re like the only person unenthusiastic about the prom,” Chimon interrupted from the back, leaning his head onto Gun’s shoulder while looking weirdly at him.

“Thank God for me then.”

The school bell rings, indicating the end of the class. Gun kept his notebooks in his bags and immediately went straight through the door.

“Chimon, what did you do?” Jane throw a tired look at Chimon like it already happened before.

“I swear, I did not do anything! I literally just said ‘You’re like the only person unenthusiastic about the prom.’”

“Nah, remember when you leaned onto him? He probably got pissed over your ugly face,” Nanon interrupted then headed straight through the door.

“Oho, but you fell for it!” Chimon shouted as he quickly fix his things and follow Nanon.

“Men,” Jane said, rolling her eyes.

“I agree,” Puimek said, while nodding and locking her arms on Jane’s while they both made their way out of the room, catching up with their idiotic friends.

“So, what was the fuss about, Gun?” Puimek opened up as they sit on one of the cafeteria’s seats.Gun remained silent and started on chewing his food.

“Gun hates social gatherings,” Nanon answered.

“Vewy acsheptable,” Chimon said while his mouth was full of rice.

“Oh my God, Chimon. Manners please,” Jane bursts out. Chimon smiled sheepishly and gave her a peace sign before swallowing his food.

“But wasn’t he part of big school orgs before?”

“’Before,’” Gun emphasized.  
“What happened?” Puimek asks a lot of questions since she’s a new addition to the group. 

“The seniors were mean to him since he’s the all-around guy. He’s so talented, he outnumbered everybody that they got jealous and made bunch of excuses just to make him leave. After that he didn’t want to interact with people again, aside from us,”

“That’s disgusting! I seriously can’t believe their “grown up” asses were the ones who thought of that. That’s so immature,” Puimek was outraged that she didn’t touch her food for minutes.

“Stay pressed, bitches,” Jane rolled her eyes.

“The duck is that, right? Every time I hear this story it makes me wanna punch a wall,” Chimon rubbed his arms, acting like he got chills and started fake puking.

“Anyhow, Puimek and I are going to the mall later. We might check out some clothes for the prom. You guys wanna come?” Jane invited the gang.

“Um, we’ll pass,” Chimon gestured to himself and Nanon. “Movie night. You guys can come after shopping.”

“That sounds fun. We’ll try to catch up. How about you, Gun?”

“I might need new clothes. I feel like buying couple ones. Movie’s sounds great, too,” Gun smiled.

“No! He literally has a whole ass boutique-sized room full of _his _clothes _only _,” Chimon cried. Nanon and chuckled and pulled Chimon by putting his arm around the latter’s shoulders.____

_____ _

_____ _

“We’ll go ahead. We still have this activity for our club. See you later!” The two went on ahead, backs turned from the three while they bicker.

“How about you, Gun? Don’t you have a club to attend to?”

“Nah, might just stay at the library before the next class starts,” Gun smiled and gestured to the right that he’s going ahead already.

“Okay then. See ya!” The two girls and Gun parted ways.

Gun’s feet took him to the library without knowing the reason why. He felt empty. Lost in a deep thought of why does he seem like he have it all but at the same time he has nothing. He has friends, yes, but he somehow feel left out. 

_Was it because of the incident? He thought. ___

____

____

Ever since the devastating betrayal happened, walls were automatically built around him. He distanced himself from the rest of the world. He had a hard time trusting people, even the ones he’s already close to. The effect was humungous that Gun had to lower himself just so he wouldn’t be the center of everyone’s attention from then on. He became quiet than ever. He doesn’t engage much in social activities. He was just not Gun anymore.

He doesn’t usually go to libraries before. But now, he felt a different kind of peace when he’s in it. People don’t flock around the library and it was great for him. The lesser the people, the better. He found an escape there.

Gun started to rummage around the books, examining the titles etched into it, reading and analyzing every single word. A book caught his attention so he spent the rest of his time there reading and delving into the world where no one can hurt him.

A roller coaster of emotions, that’s all he can say. He once got scolded for laughing too loud out of nowhere. He also left his table to move into this little shelf corner where no one can see him crying badly because of a book. He was so hooked into the book, he didn’t realize it was time for him to go back to class. Only few chapters left unread so he borrowed it from the library to continue reading later. He hated interruptions especially while he’s reading but he had no choice.

“How’s the club?”

“Not much,” Puimek answered.

“Puimek and I were just talking the whole time,” Jane added.

“Not even gonna be shocked about that,” Gun chuckles. 

The class goes on until 4 pm. The three went straight to the mall the moment the class ended. They wasted no time in choosing clothes. They did not miss any boutiques to choose from. They gathered a bunch of clothes in their arms, trying almost everything on.

Although Gun hates prom, he likes shopping anyway. He’s also with the best girl friends he could ever have. He still won. The girls helped him pick out what suits him for a starry night themed prom. 

“I think my father has a black tux at home. There’s no need to buy a new one.”

“You’re really keen on not investing in prom, huh?” Jane laughed and embraced Gun because she found him cute. 

“Nah, I’d just buy new clothes that I can wear on a daily basis,” they laughed at his determination.

“Come on, let’s just buy you a top that’ll suit the theme.”

“Oh! What about a shiny navy blue top? That could go well with a black suit, right?” Puimek jumps in excitement with just the thought.

“Yes! That’s great! Come on, hunters. We’ve got some more hunting to do,” Jane pointed the way out of the store and marched out, the two followed suit.

The bunch spend the rest of their afternoon scavenging for clothes, shrugging the tiredness from walking and standing for hours.

The girls finished looking for their outfits and they’re just helping Gun look for his. They entered the one last store they haven’t visited yet and Puimek immediately spotted something, pointing it out to Jane. Jane cracked a smile upon seeing the one thing Gun needed.

“I think you’re ready for the prom.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I update whenever I think I can. In the meantime, please let me know what you think so far.


End file.
